


Threads of Comfort

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo's heart flutters at the sight of Yuki wearing his clothes. Yuki's brain short circuits at the sight of Momo in his.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. SIDE: YUKI

It had been a while since Yuki had visited Momo’s apartment. The clutter remained the same as he remembered, Momo discarded dirty clothes near the basket designated for said items and almost never in the basket itself. Yuki was looking for the clean clothes he had left last time he had spent the night, but that task was proving difficult with the amount of clothes that were laying around. He opened drawers and rummaged through the clothes that lay within. To no avail, the clothes he left behind were now lost to the mess. With a huff, he pulled one of the shirts from the drawer and began to change. 

Momo emerged from the shower, towel draped over his shoulders to catch the remaining water from his hair. He walked into the front room, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yuki, are you hungry? I can make us some food.” 

He made his way to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. When he didn’t hear a response, Momo focused his attention on the empty room.

“Yuki?”

Momo looked towards his room, wondering if Yuki had gone to bed already. He made his way down the hall and peered into the room. He wasn’t expecting the sight that met his eyes.

Yuki was curled up on the bed, hugging Momo’s pillow, and wearing  _ Momo’s  _ clothes. Momo’s face burned seeing Yuki in a pair of his old gym shorts and shirt. The shirt was loose on Yuki, the collar exposing more skin around his neck than it would on him. Momo covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Why was Yuki wearing his clothes? And why did he look so cute sleeping in them? He tried to calm his racing mind as he brought the towel up to dry the rest of his hair.

“Yuki is so unfair…” Momo rustled the towel on his head before tossing it onto a pile of dirty clothes.

“Why is that, Honey?”

Momo jumped at the sound of Yuki’s voice. Yuki propped himself up on an arm, the pillow still held tight against his body. 

“Yuki!” Momo didn’t think his face could burn any hotter. “You’re awake!”

Yuki hummed as he pushed himself into a sitting position, the pillow left laying on the bed. Momo couldn’t peel his eyes away from Yuki. 

The shirt Yuki had chosen was, to Momo’s demise, a v-neck. Silver hair cascaded over Yuki’s shoulders, drawing Momo’s eyes to the exposed chest of his partner. 

“Momo, you’re staring.”

If steam could rush out of ears, Momo was sure his were doing just that. He covered his face, lowering himself to the ground.

“Yuki is too handsome. It’s not fair.”

“I know.” Yuki brushed a hand through his hair, exposing more of his neck. “It’s your fault I can’t find my clothes though.”

Yuki almost finished his sentence before Momo tackled him. 

“You can wear my clothes from now on.” Momo insisted as he looked down at Yuki. “I’ll replace all of yours with mine.”

Yuki tried to keep his laughter in but couldn’t stop it erupting from his lips. Momo scowled, pink still dusting his cheeks as he watched Yuki.

“Your clothes are big on me. Okarin wouldn’t allow it.” Yuki took a breath to calm the laughter. 

“But you're so handsome…” Momo gave a pout.

“How about this.” Yuki reached up to cup Momo’s face. “When I come over, I’ll ‘forget’ to pack a change of clothes.”

Momo’s face lit up at the suggestion, leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss.


	2. SIDE: MOMO

Momo knew he had had one too many drinks that night. He just couldn’t refuse the offer of another glass of wine from his darling. Yuki was not as far gone as Momo but the giggling that came from both of them would fool anyone otherwise. 

“Did you see how they fumbled with the spices?” Momo giggled as he watched the TV with Yuki at his side, wine glass in hand. 

Yuki nodded his head, swirling the wine in his glass before taking another sip. 

“I bet their food is going to be extra spicy!” Momo took a sip himself before bursting into laughter once more. “Sougo would probably take a liking to it!” 

“Most likely.” Yuki pressed a kiss to the side of Momo’s face.

Momo responded with a laugh and a kiss of his own, planting his lips on Yuki’s cheek. Another hum from Yuki before he stole Momo’s lips with his. Momo’s breath was stolen from him as Yuki tried to deepen the kiss. Momo gasped as he felt the glass in his hands slip. 

Wine spilled onto the front of Momo and to the floor. Yuki pulled back, examining the mess as he placed his glass on the table in front of them. 

“Yuki, I’m sorry!” Momo fixed the glass upright. 

“It’s okay. It was an accident.” An accident that could have been avoided if Yuki hadn’t been greedy. 

Yuki went into the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies. The sooner he cleaned, the less likely a stain would be left. 

“Momo. Go change your shirt and let me see it.” Yuki motioned to the bedroom. “I’ll get the stain out before it ruins it.”

Momo nodded and pushed himself off the couch, standing for a moment to catch his balance. He sauntered off down the hall as Yuki got to cleaning. He felt his head clear a little with the sudden adrenaline to keep the red liquid from ruining his carpet. He scrubbed and dabbed at the spot, and any surrounding ones, until it was nonexistent. He grinned, feeling accomplished at his work. Momo returned to the room not too long after, handing Yuki his wine drenched shirt over his shoulder. 

“I’ve got just the trick for…” Yuki turned and saw the shirt Momo had changed into. “...this.”

Momo had chosen one of his shirts, and not just any shirt, one of the thinner ones he wore in the summertime to beat the heat. Yuki swallowed as he took the shirt and headed for the kitchen, averting his eyes from Momo. Once he was at the sink he took a breath. The shirt melded to Momo’s body in perfect form, each muscle defined through the fabric. Yuki felt his face grow hot as he stole another glance. Momo was seated back on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV once more. Yuki tried to focus on the task at hand, soaking the shirt and attempting to remove the wine, but he caught himself glancing up and into the other room more than once. 

Momo raised his arms over his head and stretched his body. Yuki thought that he had sobered up when the wine was spilled, but when he saw the bottom of the shirt,  _ his shirt _ , slide up to reveal toned abs, Yuki concluded that he was still very much drunk. 

Yuki turned the faucet on, splashing his face with cold water before rinsing the shirt. He really should be focusing on saving Momo’s shirt so he could change out of the one he was wearing, even if it was just to save his fragile heart. 

Remnants of wine still remained and Yuki frowned, grabbing some household remedies to try on the fabric. 

“How’s it looking?” Yuki didn’t hear Momo approach. 

“Momo!”

Momo tilted his head at the other. 

“Man, there really is a lot there.” Momo rubbed the fabric where wine still sat. “I might just have to get another one.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll fix it.” Yuki was quick to respond. “You should change though! That doesn’t look very comfortable to wear.” 

Yuki tried to keep his eyes from drifting to Momo’s stomach, where the man didn’t make any effort to pull the shirt back over his body when he stood from the couch. Momo stared at Yuki, confused by the comment that was made. Yuki took another breath as he started work on the stain again. 

Momo took a hint and left Yuki to his work. When Yuki was certain Momo was gone, he released the breath he was holding. He rubbed at his face. Momo was too handsome for his own good. He took another look at the shirt and sighed. Maybe he was better off buying Momo a new shirt than fiddling with the stain anymore. Yuki jumped as arms wrapped themselves around him. Momo had returned to verify the damage. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t salvage it.”

“You tried your best.” Momo placed a kiss on Yuki’s cheek. 

Yuki rotated to face Momo, ready to give a hug, but stopped when he saw what Momo was wearing. Yuki thought Momo would change into something more comfortable, not into another one of  _ his _ shirts. This time Momo had chosen a button up, except it was everything but buttoned. Yuki felt his face grow even hotter as his eyes travelled up and down Momo’s toned body. 

“I saw you watching earlier.” Momo smirked as he pulled Yuki closer. “Thought this would be a better choice of shirt.”

Yuki had to be drunk still. There’s no way he could be this flustered by his partner. He couldn’t find the words to speak as Momo leaned closer to him. Yuki’s heart was beating out of control and for once he couldn’t think. 

Momo’s giggle filled the kitchen. 

“Yuki, I’ve never seen your face so red before!”

Yuki blinked as Momo laid his head on his shoulder as he continued to giggle. Yuki wanted to deflate, his body growing tired by the second. How could he have forgotten. 

Momo was still super drunk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Taka for this galaxy brain idea and to June for fueling the fire ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
